Changed
by eunorian
Summary: After 5 years naruto comes back, but he's different and the life in his eyes is replaced with hatred.is there a way to get the naruto back?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, sorry about one wish and confessions.

_Changed_

5 years ago…

"_What the hell do you mean if we don't give him to you the village is __destroyed__?"_

_Tsunade was seething, intruders stood before her, their eyes devoid of color and life, demanding for her to give naruto to them. Kakashi stood beside her as well as Jiraya. _

"_Give him to us. He has so much potential. If he stays here your village would simply make him weak."_

_That made tsunade smile._

"_Naruto is strong; he doesn't need any of you to make him strong."_

_ The intruders looked at each other, then back at her._

"_Then your village will die"_

_ As if on cue, a woman's scream could be heard. All three turned to look out the window. The village was on fire. The flames licked at the buildings as they spread through and consumed everything in sight. Screams of pain and of children could be heard everywhere. Jiraya turned around in a rage only to be hit with an open scroll._

"_It's very simple, simply give us naruto and your village will be saved, unnecessary force won't be needed."_

_One of them took out a pen._

"_Sign here stating you won't follow us when we take naruto, or try to find him once we have him in our possession. And all this will disappear."_

_ Tsunade bite on her lip, her fist shaking._

"_Fine."_

_ Kakashi and Jiraya looked at her in shock, but then the village let out a howl of pain. They closed their eyes to her as she signed the scroll. _

"_Thank you"_

_The intruders disappeared, tsunade turned around, but kakashi and Jiraya was already gone. They raced to naruto hopping that he had not went out training or wasn't trying to help with anything. But they knew that was foolish thinking, naruto loved this village. He was going to try to help. _

"_Kakashi Sensei!"_

_They both stopped to see naruto being cornered, sakura and sasuke on the ground in pain. Kakashi and Jiraya jumped in front of the intruders there kunai in hand ready to fight as much as possible._

"_Who are these people; they said grandma tsunade gave me away."_

_ No one said anything_

"_Will someone say something?" _

_All naruto saw was a blur then darkness as one of the intruders knocked the air out of his lungs. They carried him bridal style in their arms. Kakashi and Jiraya lay on the ground, pain coursed through their bodies like a virus. They couldn't move. They watched as naruto was carried away, unable to help, unable to yell, unable to save him._

5 years later…..

A handsome young man stood at the gate alongside a beautiful young woman, her smile was radiant and her grey eyes glowed with life and youth, while the young man had no expression on his face, his eyes stared deep into the gate guard's eyes waiting patiently for him to open the gate. When they were let in the young girl turned around and look at her companion.

"Can't you at least smile naru? You'll scare away potential friends."

He looked at her with his cold blue eyes

"Were not here to make friends, Toto. Were on a mission. That's all.

She pouted.

"I'm hungry; can we go eat before we go see your grandma Tsunade?"

"She's not my Grandma Tsunade."

Toto looked up in the sky

"Then what is she then? She used to be your grandma, what changed?"

There was a small silence.

"She's nothing to me, she's lady tsunade and you know what changed."

He said that with steel in his voice. Toto said nothing.

"But if your hungry baby sis, were get you something to eat."

The steely voice was replaced by a quieter one, Toto turned and gave here big brother a big hug, he did not hug back, but she did not mind.

In the office….

Lady Tsunade sat in her chair facing sasuke, sakura, kakashi, and Jiraya. She had nothing to drink, but a drink didn't sound too bad right about now. Everyone stood in silence, waiting for her to tell them something. She finally broke the silence.

"As you all know, there is a ninja here who is dealing very dangerous drugs to the villagers, it's very toxic. Too much of it can kill you within a week, sometimes in a few minutes."

She paused to allow them to digest what they heard

"It's tasteless, but has a distinctive taste. It looks and taste like sugar. So far we have over 20 deaths because of this drug. Including 5 young children who used it as a way to commit suicide."

She heard a gasp from sakura, 5 young children committing suicide was too much to hear.

"But why?"

Tsunade shook her head

"Who knows, maybe they had hardships they couldn't handle. Whatever the reason, we need to stop this drug. But, were going to need help."

The door open revealing very happy Toto and a quiet Naruto. A very happy Toto looked around the room, her grey eyes analyzing each and every person stopping on sasuke. Sasuke stared at her feeling his face turn red when she smiled. She was beautiful and all he wanted to do was touch her. Sakura saw the look, her jealousy wanted to take over.

"Who are you, and how have you been Naruto!"

She went to give naruto a hug, but Toto stepped in her way, blocking her off. She grabbed sakura's hand and held it a little too tightly.

"Totoanina and I am naruto's baby sister!"

She gave a smile

"You can call me Toto."

Sakura smiled back, feeling uncomfortable being so close to what seemed to be her new rival. She gave a nervous smile and attempted to pull her arm away, but Toto held on tight.

"Toto let her go, she won't hurt me."

Everyone jumped to finally hear naruto's voice. He walked up closer to Toto; she released sakura and turned to give him a big hug.

"Toto is very overprotective of her big brother."

He looked around his blue eyes locking with tsunade's.

"What would you like us to do involving this drug?"

She didn't say anything for a while.

"Find out where it's coming from and destroy it."

Toto let naruto go.

"Once we do this, naruto and I can go back to the camp, Right?"

There was a silence

"Yes. That's what the contract says."

She jumped with joy; she ran behind the desk to the window and looked out.

"Come on naru; let's get this over with so we can go home."

Without hesitation she jumped out the window, he walked over to the window but was stopped by tsunade.

"Naruto, I'm glad your back. We all are."

He looked at her, his blue eyes cold and devoid of emotion.

"I Don't Care."

And with that last sentence he jumped out the window, following his new baby sister. Leaving them speechless.

"


	2. Chapter 2

_What's up… I am going to finish this story if it gives me a headache!_

_Changed_

The room that was given to them was spacious and just the right size for naruto and Toto. Kakashi sat on the sofa next to Toto. Naruto was In the kitchen cooking dinner for the two. Kakashi didn't know how to approach the young girl without seeming as if he was probing in her and naruto's life. The more he looked at her, the more he realized how young she was. She sat reading her book, with a smile on her face. After a few moments of silence Toto broke the silence.

"Go ahead and ask me what you want Kakashi sensei. I will tell you as much as I am allowed to."

She took her eyes from her book and stared at him with those crazy beautiful eyes. He cleared his throat.

"What happened to naruto?"

She looked at him then went back to her book,

"The camp killed him."

He waited for her to explain before he completely lost control. She turned a page of her book.

"What?"

"The camp killed the naruto you knew 5 years ago. That happy go lucky kid that couldn't use his power to his full potential."

She turned a page

"It broke him, and then built him back up making him into the naru you see today."

She looked at Kakashi sensei her eyes cold and full of so much hatred.

"It breaks you down and makes you wish you were dead. It makes you realize that the village you once protected was full of liars and traitors."

The feeling was changing in the room. It went from pleasant to downright hostile. Kakashi shifted in his seat her eyes never leaving his own.

"Once were done with this mission, we can go back and never see this place again."

She smiled a sweet smile that made her look sinister.

In the kitchen….

Naruto sat quietly for the food to be ready; he knew Toto was scaring the crap out of kakashi. She hated this village almost as much as she hated her own. She knew what he had to go through; she knew what memories he had just like he knew hers. The smell of good food filled the room, and it would soon fill the whole house.

"You can come out junyos."

There was a quiet curse; a muscular young man came out from behind him his curly brown hair was brushed back by a strong hand. He smiled.

"I just can't sneak up on you can i?"

Naruto looked him in the eyes and then back at pots on the stove.

"You know I never miss your delicious cooking."

Junyos placed his face closer to his neck, kissing it softly. Naruto moved away as far as he could but junyos stopped him.

"Don't fight me ok. I just want to make you feel good."

Naruto stood up abruptly and pushed him away.

"No, why can't you leave me alone."

He sounded almost upset, but Junyos knew better.

"Because naru, I love you and I plan on being with you. your just being stubborn and scared."

Naruto said nothing, only looked at the stove.

"Look I am going to come by later. We need to talk."

Junyos tried to step closer to him, but naruto stepped back.

"Ill see you tonight."

Later that night…

The dinner was a quiet one, kakashi said little to Naruto. Toto ate hungrily. After dinner Kakashi left and Toto went to her room. Naruto laid in his bed and allowed sleep to take over. In the middle of the night naruto felt something stroking his penis. He woke up with a jolt, but was held tightly by a muscular arm.

"What are you doing junyos?"

He could feel him breathing on his neck. His hand slowly rubbing his penis while his other hand rubbed on his stomach, naruto bite his lip trying not to moan.

"What you think I'm doing, I told you I would be back."

"You said you wanted to talk."

He felt his tongue, he gasped. It was a long time since he felt him do that. He tried to escape, but Junyos was to strong, he felt his body getting ready to give in.

"I am talking to you, I am here to make sure you don't go into heat and sleep with anyone is all."

Naruto's head knocked him in the nose forcing him to let go, but naruto wasn't strong enough. Junyos was two levels above him in the camp, in a matter of seconds he was on top of naruto holding him down by his wrists. He got close to him there lips barely touching.

"I know you hate me, and I know I did you wrong, but we can work this out. If you give me another chance, I know I can make you happy again."

Looked naruto in the eyes, but naruto said nothing. He kissed him on the lips but naruto didn't kiss back. No matter what he did, naruto would not respond. After a few minutes he gave up and let him go.

"I know it may be hard to see, but I do love you. I always have."

Naruto looked at him

"no you don't. just stop wasting your time."

Junyos looked him up and down.

"I really fucked up, didn't i?"

Naruto looked away from his stare.

"Goodnight naru. I'll find a way for you to fall back in love with me. It'll be just like old times."

Naruto said nothing as junyos jumped out the window. He laid down in his bed Junyos scent filled his nose.

In Toto's room…

''I wonder when Kakashi is going to stop spying on us."

Toto thought. She laid with

Her back to the window, but she could smell Kakashi outside her window, it was annoying not being able to kill when she wanted to. She missed the taste of blood in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks for making my story your favorites! Leave a review so I know I am doing well. 30 reviews and I will keep going and going until the last chapter!

_**Changed**_

Naruto's sister laid out small bags in front of lady tsunade, kakashi, and the team. The y sat around patiently waiting for her to explain what she with what look like bags of sugar. She sat in front of them and smiled. It wasn't the same smile that she had given Kakashi sensei a few nights ago. It was no hostile aura coming from her, it was calming and soothing, he wanted to call her an angel out loud. He wanted to get up and hug her, hold her, even go as far and kiss her.

"_Wait what am I thinking_!"

He shook his head free from the thoughts that were flying around in his head. He looked over at sasuke. The boys' eyes were filled with amazement and lust as he stared at her. Sakura kept her eyes on the table.

"_Seems like someone maybe a little jealous_"

It wasn't too hard to see that sakura was having trouble with having new competition. Ino was enough, now this young girl was stealing the attention away. No one had ever seen the sasuke so speechless or look so love struck before in his life. This was going to be a difficult case.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Naruto walked in his eyes as cold as ever, his face with no expression. Toto jumped up and hug him before sitting down and facing the team, Naruto sat next to her and laid lollipops on the table of different colors and shapes. Everyone seemed confused.

"Naruto what's all of this?"

Sakura was the first one to say something; Toto looked at her and answer her.

"It's that drug that's spreading around this st-"

Naruto nudged her hard in the side before she could finish the statement she was making. She let a pout come out and sasuke almost lost control of his penis.

"It's called onyx. These are the many forms that it comes in."

He waited for someone to say something, but no one said anything.

"As you can see"

He picked up one of the small bags that was on the table,

"It looks like sugar, even smells like sugar."

He placed it down next to toto who opened it; she dipped her fingers in and took out two pure white slender fingers. She looked directly at sasuke and placed them in her mouth sucking them quietly. Saskue's eyes widen, not with the fact that she had just placed drugs in her mouth, but that she looked damn good doing it.

"Toto what are you doing!"

Sakura nearly screamed.

"It's fine."

Naruto stayed completely calm.

"I did some research on the drug, it has no effect on you when not mixed with anything, and if used correctly it can be used as a sweet sugar."

He turned to Toto who was still licking her fingers

"It's perfectly safe as long as it's not mixed with some type of other sweet, such as lollipops or even sweet tea. If that's done the onyx will react with the chemicals already inside what you mixed it with and become a deadly poison."

He paused to take a breath.

"The more you use, the more painful your death will be, the less you use the quicker your death will be. As messed up as that may sound it's the facts."

He finally took his eyes off toto and looked at the group who was quiet.

"Any questions."

At first, there was silence. Then sakura stood up pointing a finger at them.

"How did you find out this information? We have been on this case for weeks and never even found things like this."

"Because you aren't as good as us."

Toto had finished her fingers and stood up as well.

"We were trained better than you in investigation techniques, we asked the right questions and weren't afraid to go deeper into the village as you were."

Sakura's eyes widen with rage

"What are you talking about? Our training is just as good as yours!"

Toto laughed.

"If it was why you didn't figure out the name of the drug and what its different forms were like me and naru did. Better yet, why didn't you figure out that a man name Hine Soto was selling the drug?

Lady Tsunade's eyes widen

"What! He can't be the one selling the drug."

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Kakashi and I threw him in prison a long time ago for murder."

Naruto spoke this time

"He was set free a month ago somehow without your knowledge; he has been on the street selling his candy to young children. When they first taste he candy, it automatically gives them the feeling of depression, suicidal thoughts, and complete hopelessness. Because they are small the drug goes through faster sending to their death within two hours of eating it."

Toto took her eyes off of sakura and looked at lady tsunade

"That's if they don't kill themselves off first. Sometimes the children will take it there life before the drug does full damage."

Tsunade looked down at the ground.

"_A drug that can be used as sugar but also as a way to attempt suicide. But why would he target children."_


End file.
